Rose Orb Exposure
by Tinkering
Summary: TSS Challenge.Post War.Draco refused the Mark.Harry defeated Voldemort.Draco and Harry are both working as Unspeakables for the Ministry.They are ALWAYS bickering.Their Supervisor is sick of both of them and sends them off. DONE
1. Operation ROE

_**Rose Orb Exposure**_

Chapter 1

"Only you would be so stupid Potter, as to actually believe this inane artifact exists! And even if by some leap of fortune it actually did why in the hell would it be with _muggles_?" Draco Malfoy sneered from the lounge chair across the room from Harry Potter.

"Malfoy when the orb is found I'm going to shove it down your throat."

"Why don't you just go grab a remembrall, paint it pink and save yourself a bunch of trouble. It doesn't exist Potter! Get over it." Draco leaned forward with a sneer.

"It does exist! Strange things have happened to people on that hiking trail before…"

"Muggles think everything they don't have an explanation for is strange." Draco drawled, nose wrinkling.

"Oh so a bunch of hikers suddenly feeling the need to molest each other happens all the time somewhere _you_ know of?"

Don Anderson was wishing he'd never become Head of the Unspeakables right now. He found he had this idea every time he was around Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. He'd heard of their rivalry and just plain hate of each other but this…

"When you're quite done debating boys…" he rubbed his temples lightly before looking up from behind his table to the left wall of his office. Harry Potter was sitting in his chair glaring adamantly at a spot on the floor in the middle of his office. When it suddenly burst into flames he flicked his wrist and put it out turning his gaze to the wall with a scowl. Don rolled his eyes and turned to the other side of the room where Draco Malfoy was smirking right at him smugly.

"You should probably warn him not to set your office on fire. He forgets these things…lack of gray matter and all that you know."

"Shove it Malfoy!" Harry spat angrily across the room.

"Oh and how are you going to make me?" Draco sneered back tauntingly.

Harry growled. Draco sneered back and Don held his head. "Will you two stop for a minute?"

They both looked at him indifferently before looking away. 'Well! Just for that…' "We do not know if the Rose Orb really exists," he shot Draco a warning look at this point. "But this situation must be investigated because we cannot have any muggles finding it. It's already causing enough havoc in their world without it being known of."

"So why are we being told about this Orb again? I mean…you're sending out some lowly beginners or something to look for it right?" Draco arched an eyebrow at him.

"Be quiet Malfoy. If you'd wait he'd explain." Harry shot.

"Well I just want to…" Draco drawled.

"It's all about what YOU want isn't it?" Harry said snidely.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?"

Harry looked at the floor again petulantly as Draco smirked. Don growled and hissed out between his teeth.

"As I was saying…this muggle hiking trail has been plagued by problems of the dubious sort as Mr. Potter said. We believe the Rose Orb is somewhere on the premises and we need it retrieved before some muggle comes upon it and takes it away. Merlin forbid they realize something was 'up' with it."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What exactly is the myth about this artifact?"

"It's not a myth Malfoy! From reports it exists! Aren't you listening or is the empty space between your ears echoing so loudly you can't hear anything else?" Harry spat across the room.

"Mr. Potter!" Don said warningly. "Mr. Malfoy, the myth about the artifact is that activated it causes…similar effects to a lust potion. Except that in powerful amounts it can drive right to…as Mr. Potter said earlier, what is happening to the muggles…molesting." Don sighed. "We must retrieve the Orb from the hiking-trail reserve immediately before anymore cases come about. As it is, the trail has become notorious because of past events and is now visited by couples…who don't mind the effects of the Rose Orb." Don gave the two a knowing look. Draco and Harry looked at each other lost for a moment before looking back to him.

"And…?" Harry started.

"When you say 'we' must retrieve…" Draco started.

"Oh, no!" Harry shook his head adamantly.

"I for one must agree with Potter if you're thinking what we're thinking you're thinking." Draco stood. "So I'll be going then."

"Me too. I'm not having anything to do with…your freaky Rose Orb extraction. Do what Draco said. Grab a couple of lackeys. That actually LIKE each other." Harry shook his shaggy head.

"Actually that is why I need you two and I'm afraid I won't take no for an answer. Unless you both want…a long extended _vacation_."

* * *

"Can you believe…I swear that man sets out to make my life living hell!" Draco swore under his breath. Harry snorted hefting his backpack higher up on his back. Draco eyed him before looking back at his feet at the pack Harry had dropped there. "Where are you going to carry the other one?"

Harry looked at him a slow grin breaking out over his face. And then he burst out laughing.

"You…you're priceless!" Harry laughed shook his head grinning before starting to walk off.

"Potter!" Draco shouted and crossed his arms as Harry turned still grinning, back to him. He pointed a finger imperiously to the bag at his feet.

"Malfoy," Harry drawled mockingly. "You put the bag on your back and put your arms through the spaces provided then you follow me."

Draco looked down at the bag incredulously. "I have to put that _thing_ on MY back?" Harry snorted.

"And hurry up about it. We've got a few hours left in the day to find somewhere to set up camp away from…other people."

Draco looked down at the pack face furrowing. "It's too big!"

"Well I never told you to bring all that stuff. I said small sleeping bag, torch, wand and a pot." Harry hefted his bag again. "I saved you trouble by bringing the tent and other stuff we'd need but no," he shook his head slowly. "You had to go bring your whole makeup kit."

Draco bristled. "Potter…"

"I can understand how you NEED the whole thing to put on your face everyday but you see how much trouble it is now? Either we go back to the car and you leave some stuff there or you buck up, pick up the goddamned bag and _follow me_."

Draco heaved the bag up and stumbled before scowling down at it in his arms and walking awkwardly after Harry. "How long is this trail?"

"Couple of miles. It's a week trail. Three to four days to the turning point then another three to four days back out. And you're supposed to put the pack on your back." Harry had stopped at the welcome hut at the start of the trail. He took off his pack with a sigh and took Draco's from him. "Turn around." Draco backed him scowling again before stumbling forward as the bag was put on his back. "Potter!"

"It's not my fault you have all that stuff in there!" Harry put back on his pack and rolled his eyes as Draco made a show of hefting his pack up, almost falling over.

"I hate you Anderson." Draco muttered under his breath as he started in next to Harry.

"I'm sure he hates you too." Harry said mockingly. The most fun thing about this had to be that the pack was so heavy Draco couldn't even take his hands off the strap to take a swing at him. He could mock him all day! Harry crowed internally. He paused to take a look at the welcome sign smiling at Draco's snort. Hoyden Springs, underneath in black permanent marker, 'a.k.a. Lover's Lane'.

"We have to go in here?" Harry smirked.

"Yes Malfoy we have to."

"You do realize mostly couples are going to be here. They are going to think…"

"Yes Malfoy. And I'm sure they'll make the right assumption about who's bottom too." Harry sniggered and speeded up walking.

_**

* * *

Operation R.O.E. Report, 2004/05/19**_

Who the hell thought up that ridiculous name? It was Potter wasn't it?

Anyway, it's the end of our first day and Potter's got us camping out by the river, stream whatever the hell it is that runs through the whole park. He said the muggles follow the stream up the turning point of the hike before coming back down so the Orb must be somewhere along the trail. So while we're hiking we're supposed to be looking for this Orb that looks like a pink crystal ball? Wait, no. Clear, inactivated. Pink is when it's activated. I figure we'll find it activated what with the muggle incidents and all. But then again all you have in the goddamn notes you gave us is that the Orb is here somewhere. For all you know it's up in a fricking tree! How the hell do you actually expect us to find this thing? And we can't even use magic. If we could we'd be careful. We could…'Accio Orb' every few steps or something. But no. Your wands are only for protection. Can't use it because the bloody muggles might see. I'm cranky and upset and I had to walk with a fucking house on my back for THREE HOURS and that fucking Potter is getting on my goddamn nerves and I'm BORED! AGH!

_**Malfoy

* * *

**_

A/N: So this was like my...second hp/dm...i did it for silversnitch contest 4 I told you guys right? well...i did okay but didn't win...anyways enjoy!


	2. Operation ROE Day 2

_**Rose Orb Exposure**_

Chapter 2

Why can't he slow the hell down! Draco sighed and rolled his shoulders under the pack again looking listlessly at the stream a few feet from the rocky trail they were walking.

"Potter do you have my water bottles? I'm thirsty…can we stop?"

"Sure but I don't have your water bottles." Harry stepped off the path and headed over to a tree where he shrugged off his pack before sliding down to lean on it.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him once he hit the ground. "What do you mean you don't have my water bottles?"

Harry looked up at him tiredly before wiping his forearm across his face and leaning his head back against the tree. "I don't have them. Aren't they in your bag?"

"No! I couldn't fit them in with my sleeping bag! I took them out and put them…on the car seat next to your bag! I thought you'd pick them up!"

Harry sighed heavily. "Well my bag was too full. I've got some water bottles and hell we've got a ready supply." Harry gestured vaguely to the stream behind them.

"I'm not drinking from a fucking open _river_! I want my Evian water!"

"Huffy doesn't suit you Malfoy. You're acting like a spoiled bit…brat." Harry said indifferently.

"You might be willing to drink from any hole in the ground but I'm not!" Draco marched up to Harry and stood arms crossed over his chest in front of him. Harry looked up at him and blinked expectantly.

"Is this where you throw your tantrum?"

Draco growled and shrugged out of his pack heedless as it fell to the ground behind him. "Give me the bottles you got from home that still have water and you can drink your river water from the empties." Draco sneered.

"Anything to please you your high-ass-ness." Harry put on an exaggerated accent and opened his pack shoving their last six full bottles at him. "More weight for your bag. Serves you right. And at the rate you're walking, if you guzzle, you'll be drinking 'river' water anyway. Or dehydrating." Harry snorted.

Draco grabbed the bottles and gave Harry the finger before turning and kneeling to add his water to his bag. He waited, starting a bottle as Harry filled his four from the stream and replaced them in his pack. Harry flopped back tiredly to the ground watching Draco drink.

"What Potter?" Draco blew water off his lip and settled himself lightly onto the ground across from Harry who was watching him eyes narrowed.

"You do know Evian gets it's water from a spring right?"

"Duh. Your point?" Draco tilted the bottle back to his lips again.

"This is a spring too. Water is water." Harry arched an eyebrow at Draco before searching the ground for a moment. The next second Draco was rubbing his arm angrily from a rock mark.

"_What the fuck was that for_?"

"You're guzzling. Too much water at once. It's going to weigh you down during our hike. And I swear if you go any slower it'll take seven days up and seven down!"

Draco screwed down the bottle still angry and shoved it into his pack. "Well excuse me, but I don't hike often. In fact I've never hiked at all. I don't see the allure of walking all day, being bit by insects, stumbling over rocks and setting up camp in the middle of no where all with a giant bag on my back!" This said Draco put the pack back on himself again and stood.

"It supposed to be about enjoying the outdoors. Fresh air, open spaces, wildlife and the lack of modern day convenience, Malfoy." Harry heaved on his pack quickly and jogged to catch up to Draco who had started walking away. "I suppose with your sheltered life you don't see the fun in it."

"Well what does the Boy-Who-Lived see in it?" Draco sneered.

"Just what I said." Harry walked watching the ground closely. Draco arched an eyebrow at him.

"You find _this_…enjoyable?"

"Better than my past life isn't it?" Harry finally seemed to be growing irritated and snapped at him. Draco shut his mouth and walked silently.

* * *

"Potter…the silence is driving me loony faster than talking to you. So talk. Say something. I need some noise here dammit."

Harry sighed before slowing down so Draco was walking next to him. "What do you want me to say?"

"Something!" Draco stumbled trying to speed up his walking to suit Harry's pace and swore thinking he was going to fall before Harry caught him. "Thanks." He muttered self-consciously.

Harry nodded slightly letting go when he got his balance again. He sighed a few minutes later and showed his pace some more until he was ambling while Draco struggled along beside him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Dunno." Draco kept his eyes on the ground like Harry had been doing earlier before shrugging. "How are we going to find this Orb just walking?"

Harry shifted next to him. "Well…I've been thinking about that and I figure we'll know when we find it."

Draco cocked his head. "How?"

"When one of us tries jumping the other?" Harry quirked a smile at Draco laughing when his eyes widened comically.

"Whoa, hold up…that's your big idea for finding the Orb?"

"You have something better?" Harry pointed out smirking.

"No! But…you're just going to wait until we start wanting to maul each other?" Draco's mouth dropped open as Harry shrugged and nodded.

"It's the only course of action there is. At least then we'll know vaguely where if not how or why. Well no…we'll know why. It'll be the Orb." Harry shook his head absentmindedly.

"Unless you secretly want to shag me into the floor and the Orb just loosens you up a bit." Draco snarked offhandedly. Harry just smirked in response though.

"Just as long as you know who's boss."

Draco sniffed. "Whatever Potter." He'd never admit it but the light banter was helping. "So…when's lunch?"

"'Fraid we can't stop for lunch. We're going too slow as it is. If we keep walking, and talking if you'd like, we may be able to stop for an early night."

Draco sighed. "Why can't we just take our time if we have to do this?"

"Because someone doesn't drink from every hole in the ground and we're going to run out of water soon?" Draco had the grace to just shrug and ignore the taunt. After all he was right, this time.

"So…what did you mean when you said hiking is better than your past life?"

Harry shot Draco a look. "Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow if you still feel like talking. I don't really feel like it right now."

"Okay…so…" They walked silently for a few more minutes before Draco got bored again. "Come on Potter I can't hold a one sided conversation here."

"I don't know what you want me to talk about!"

"Talk about yourself! I do it all the time…it's easy. Just say a lot of I's, me's and myself's." Draco grinned. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I, thinks you're annoying. Me, agrees. Myself, would like you to shut up."

Draco blinked. "So _that's_ why house elves talk the way they do…" Draco nodded sagely. "They speak as the third person."

Harry groaned deeply and speeded up his walking.

_**

* * *

Operation R.O.E. Report, 2004/05/20**_

Can you believe Potter left all my water in the car? And then had the nerve to suggest I drink from the fricking stream here like some commoner! I mean Merlin knows what's in that supposedly pure spring. People might litter in there. Animals drink from there! Animals might DO their…business in there! Hell, PEOPLE might do their business in there!

We're camping by the water again. Potter says the stream runs through the whole hiking trail. I think personally, he's taunting me by making us camping next to the water…I miss my Evian. I've taken his water and he's using our empties to get water from the stream for himself to drink. He claims he doesn't mind drinking from the stream but I haven't seen him touch his water yet. Then again he's probably trying to show me not to guzzle. Me! A Malfoy! Guzzle! I'm just not used to hiking that's all. I didn't know you're only supposed to drink a little itty bit of water every couple of hours.

No sign of your mystical magical artifact yet. I still don't think the piece of shit exists. For all you know mountain muggles might just be wanton wrenches. Oh and get this. Potter's brilliant plan for finding said artifact is for us to just wait until we want to maul each other! Like that's happening!

He's says it's the only course of action there is. And if we do it like that we'll know vaguely where the Orb is and how it's affecting all the muggles.

Honestly I still think this is a wild goose chase and I'm SICK of it already! On the other hand I think I've discovered why house elves talk the way they do…

_**Malfoy

* * *

**_

A/N: Mad and bonkers, crazy, loopy, loony, hazy. Chaotic and neurotic, confusing. Demented and deranged particularly strange...oh blah... 


	3. Operation ROE Day 3

_**Rose Orb Exposure**_

Chapter 3

Draco pulled up short suddenly as Harry cut in front of him on their hike.

"What?" Harry leaned forward with a sniff and Draco leaned back eyes widening. "Potter!"

"You snuck a cleansing charm didn't you?"

Draco bit the inside of his lip as he stared down Harry. "No I didn't."

Harry glowered triumphantly. "Yes you did! Or you'd be all indignant I suggested it!"

"Now you're asking for me to be bitchy? Okay. How _dare_ you suggest I snuck a cleansing charm!"

"Lame…" Harry shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't be able to do it."

Draco shrugged lightly. "Sorry but I need my most basic creature comforts. The ability to smell myself and not cringe." Draco smiled widely. "You on the other hand…"

"Don't mind taking a dip in the commoner's spring." Harry smirked. "I'm quite clean thanks."

Draco gaped. "You read my report!" he accused.

"Had to. Ours had to match up didn't they? You can read mine if you like." Harry cocked his head and turned walking away. "Though yours sounds more like a diary than mine. I just wrote the date, made a note, signed and that's it."

"Made a note?" Draco hurried next to him.

"Yea, you know. 'No sign of Orb'. 'Still no sign but waiting for symptoms.' Makes note taking much quicker. Instead of rambling on about how you dislike your travel partner." Harry gave him a bright fake smile before speeding up.

"Ugh. I still can't believe your great plan is to wait for us to start jumping each other." Draco frowned.

"Unless you can think of something better Malfoy, yes, that's pretty much it."

Draco tried a slow trot after him. "You know…if I did a cleansing charm no problem we could probably sneak an Accio or two?"

"Think before you suggest speak. Besides the fact that we don't know if this thing is buried or under a rock or somewhere where it could be damaged…don't you think a muggle would notice a floating crystal ball?" Harry snipped. "And they'd certainly notice it coming towards us!"

"Well actually now you mention that I haven't noticed any muggles around here with us."

"Malfoy, we can't do it. Shut up." Draco slowed and dropped behind Harry, hurt. Sure they bickered but they never meant it. "What's your goddamn problem today?"

Harry sighed heavily and kept walking.

"Fine Potter! Be a bitch. Gods, I can't believe I actually came on this assignment with you. I should have just taken the off-time." Draco glared after Harry as he steadily gained ground away from him. Worthless prat. Draco frowned turning his gaze to the ground before his feet. He just wanted to finish this and get back home. His home wasn't a bad place anymore now that his father was gone. Things were still strained with his mother yes but they were amiable. All the more reason he should get back home…so they could be like a family again, completely. Potter could enjoy his piece of wilderness alone.

Draco wandered along the path, without looking to keep up and kept thinking kicking out petulantly at stones. It was a wonder he didn't fall flat on his face or broke his back. He just sprained his ankle that's all.

Draco crumpled to the ground with a cry of shock more than pain. The pain started when he was on the ground inelegantly on his ass. Draco stretched out his leg with a pained gasp. Bugger, and he'd thought he was in shape.

"Draco!" Hmm, he almost sounded…wait, _Draco_! He looked up with a frown as Harry stumbled back towards him and dropped his pack nearby before kneeling at his side. "Malfoy how the hell do you manage to be such a drama queen all the time?"

"Pure skill!" Draco spat acidly. "You sound almost worried! You might want to work on that."

Harry frowned back at him before pulling up his slacks' leg. "It's just sprained." Harry pushed his hand gently into Draco's boot and wrapped his fingers around Draco's ankle firmly.

"Hey...be careful!" Draco winced.

"Stop whining you big baby." Harry muttered softly. He whispered a healing spell then a cooling charm. "Now, that wasn't so bad."

Draco sighed before leaning back on his heavy pack. "So do we just get back up and keep hiking?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You can have a break." He reached moved behind Draco and opened his pack taking out a water bottle. "And not…"

"Too much, yes, yes." Draco grabbed the bottle, unscrewed it quickly and tilted back his head swallowing down the water gratefully. He drank steadily for a few minutes before stopping closing the bottle back. He sighed deeply before looking back at Harry who had pulled his pack closer to Draco and was drinking slowly from one of his water bottles. "Thanks."

Harry seemed to choke momentarily on his mouthful of water before turning an incredulous look on him.

"What?" Draco looked down at his leg and started exercising it slowly.

"Why…you sounded grateful! I'm in shock." Harry arched an eyebrow before smirking. Draco flicked him off.

"Whatever Potter. What do we do now?"

Harry flopped down against his pack looking at Draco. "Not a clue. We have to stay and let your leg rest…" Harry hurried on at the coming protests. "And I was in a pissy mood for a hiking partner anyway. So I guess we talk."

"Okay. What crawled up your ass this morning?" Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. "I mean you couldn't honestly be that mad because I snuck one goddamned cleansing charm?"

Harry snorted. "No…but I'd rather not talk about it."

Draco rolled his eyes and sneered. "Typical. Okay let's talk about the other eluded question of yours. What about hiking is so much better than your life?" Draco put up his hand. "I mean I can understand having to face Voldemort wasn't that great…and well, knowing people died indirectly because of you…for you…can't be great. But being eaten alive by mosquitoes isn't that appealing…" Draco frowned as mentioned insect suddenly appeared, waving it off with his hand.

Harry's gaze pierced into him uncomfortably for a few minutes before he started to speak. "When you say it like that…it sounds so much better. But I've experienced it Draco. I had to face off against a madman bent on killing people he didn't think worthy, more times than I care to remember. At the tender age of fifteen I'd barely even had a nice teenaged experience before I was making an adult decision to kill or be killed because some prophecy predicted before I was born was _believed_ to be hinged on me. Not counting the fact that without the wizarding world even knowing about this prophecy they had already put all their hopes and dreams on me to be their Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-Voldemort. And then those people you mentioned. All the ones that died for me or because of me in some way…knowing you have all these people risking themselves for you because they believe in you so. Knowing after it's all said and done…not one of them might be alive…" Harry stopped to take a breath. "And even with all that and the details in between I'm sure I missed…you still don't know about me having to live with my relatives before Hogwarts…"

_**

* * *

Operation R.O.E. Report, 2004/05/21**_

Potter's been reading my reports…I bet he's outside waiting to huff down my neck. He's been giving me looks all afternoon. He'll probably snitch on me when we get back so…I 'fess up! I SNUCK A CLEANSING CHARM! Excuse me for not wanting to knock the muggles out when we hike past them!

Though I haven't actually seen any muggles on the hike…well, around us, yet. I think it strange that we haven't run into any yet. I mean...the up path is the same as the down unless they go off-trail for some reason. That reminds me, have to ask Potter how much further to the 'summit'. Oh and about that…

We'll be coming back late. I can tell you that now. We missed the whole of today hiking 'cause Potter was being a jerk and made me sprain my ankle…okay well no…he'll probably come in and change my notes later. Okay, he was being slightly jerky, but I went off pouting, kicked at some grit and fell on my ass twisting my ankle. Happy?

He fixed it up with a nifty wandless charm or two so we'll be back on the hunt tomorrow. We couldn't really do much today because by then I'd 'guzzled' too much water to walk fast and Potter and I started talking anyway…talking. Me and Potter. The world is ending…

Oh and like Potter probably says in his report…'No sign of the super-sized snitch.'

_**Malfoy

* * *

**_

A/N : Hope you enjoy! 


	4. Operation ROE Day 4

_**Rose Orb Exposure**_

Chapter 4

"Come on Malfoy you're slowing us down."

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to speed up but he still wasn't used to having a giant bag on his back and his ankle still twinged as if he was walking on it funny. "Potter why do you insist on keeping up this pace…the Orb doesn't have legs. And hell we don't even know where it is so why are we rushing?"

"Deadline. Water." Harry huffed. "And we still aren't going to make it." Draco jumped sharply internally as Harry's arm came around his waist and pulled him forward, propelling him in front of Harry. "Now walk faster!"

"Geez! I'm not cattle to be herded you know. Malfoys do not hurry! Least of all, be seen to exert ourselves hurrying!" Draco jerked forward again as Harry's hand pushed into the small of his back. "I'm not appreciating all the touchy-feely Potter."

Harry snorted. "Tough. You aren't moving fast enough for me. I still want to try to get to the turning point in four days."

"But today is the fourth day…and we aren't that close."

"Exactly why you should be walking faster." Draco snarled and turned just as Harry jabbed again getting fingers to the stomach.

"Potter!"

Harry frowned at the hand pushing against Draco's stomach before shaking his head and looking up at his face. "You're not walking."

"Brilliant deduction! Get your hand off my stomach!" Draco sneered.

"Abs. Not stomach." Harry moved his hand quickly though. "Turn around and walk!"

"Potter! I don't know what happened between yesterday and today but you've got that bug up your arse again and I don't feel like twisting my ankle again for us to have a calming heart to heart so I'll tell you now…!" Draco started ranting poking Harry back in his unyieldingly firm chest.

"Hello." A hesitant female voice sounded.

Draco blinked at Harry who was looking back at him wide eyed before looking up the trail.

"Behind you." Came another voice that sounded amused.

Harry and Draco's heads both turned to look back down the trail watching a man and woman approaching also with hiking packs on their backs and Draco dropped the offending finger that had been jabbing Harry.

"Sorry to interrupt…" the woman gave them a quirking smile. Harry cleared his throat and a flush started to crawl up his tanned skin. Draco huffed and crossed his arms putting on a face of indifference. "Do you know how much further to the summit?"

"A day." Draco snipped out.

"Tonight if you walk fast." Harry glared at Draco. Draco arched an eyebrow looking back at Harry mockingly.

"Well I'm sorry but for me, it's a day."

Harry snorted. "You're like an SUV. All guzzle and no going."

Draco frowned when the woman coughed and the man snickered softly. "Are you insulting me Potter?"

Harry snorted again and turned to the couple. "For us it will be a day because Malfoy here is slow. For you, you can make it tonight."

The man nodded a small smile on his face. "Thank you."

"Err, my name is Marie and this is my husband Roger," the woman cleared her throat and went red. "It's not my place to ask but are you two here about the…" she cleared her throat again. "You know, rumours."

Draco's face turned inquisitive. "Rumours?"

The man looked surprised. "You don't know? The rumours that say people go a bit…funny up here." Marie elbowed him lightly.

"They don't go…mad." She gave her husband a look. "Umm, it's just claimed that some people got…"

"Frisky?" Roger snickered again. Marie elbowed him again with a laugh.

"Okay it's rumoured people go _frisky_ up here." She turned red again.

"Oh is that why you're up here? To ge…" Draco started before coughing as Harry elbowed him and not too softly. "Potter!"

"Forgive my…friend," Harry glared at him. "He has an exceptionally big mouth. But it's useful for other things…"

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock as Harry gave the couple a bright grin and they chuckled back at him.

"Potter! How dare you…?"

"By the way, my name is Harry. This is…Draco. And no, we're not here about the rumours. We're just having fun together. Pals, you know." Harry threw his arm around Draco's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Potter…if you don't get…" Draco hissed out.

"Draco's been a bit huffy since he twisted his ankle yesterday. He's not a hiking guy, more a spoiled socialite. He even looks girly." Harry's arm moved and his hand smacked Draco upside the head.

"POTTER!" Draco started brushing his hair back furiously.

"See? Down to the primping." Harry ruffled Draco's hair before jumping away from him dodging a fist.

"I swear Potter if I get my hands on you…"

"So if you two hear anyone screaming or ranting or shouts of Potter…it's only him. Ignore him, he'll shut up faster." Harry leaned in conspiratorially towards the couple.

Draco glared at the three of them and the couple laughed nervously but Harry just smirked.

"We heard that everyone passing through is camping out on the summit for a few days. Just to see if anyone _goes around the bend_…" Roger said. "That's where we're going."

"Well…we don't want to hold you back. Feel free to go on…" Draco waved them forward speaking coldly.

Harry gave him a reproachful look. "Sorry about Draco but really you should go on…with him slowing me down we might get there a day after you or something…"

The couple smiled at Harry. "Thank you. Well, we'll see you at the top then." They both nodded to Draco before moving around them on the trail and going forward.

"Potter! You've got some fricking nerve embarrassing me like that! What was that comment about my mouth supposed…"

"It was supposed to imply you're a great cocksucker…but with the horrible way you were acting and with your total lack of TACT!" Harry lowered his voice. "We couldn't even pretend to be together to get some goddamned information!"

Draco blinked. "Oh…" He blinked again. "I have tact."

Harry snorted before mimicking Draco's drawl. "Oh, is that why you're going up there? To get _frisky_?"

Draco smirked slowly. "What? That's an open question. They pretty much asked us if that was what WE were going up there for."

"And you couldn't pretend for a few minutes it was?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Well I didn't know that's what you wanted me to do. I'm not psychic Potter. Hell, we don't even get along." Draco gestured between the two of them. "We don't like each other even a bit civilly so how were we supposed to pretend to be together."

Harry shook his head before whirling and stomping off. "Whatever Malfoy."

Draco frowned after him and trudged off to follow.

_**

* * *

Operation R.O.E. Report, 2004/05/22**_

We finally saw some muggles today and they clued us in on why we haven't been seeing more.

They said all the hikers are staying at the turning point for a few days to see who goes 'funny' as they put it. The two we saw today were a couple though and I could infer mostly couples are up there from what they said. They pretty much asked if me and Potter were going up there because of the rumours…as in to get shagged-up. And then Potter has the nerve to make this comment…! Totally…out of nowhere embarrassing me in front of these muggles! I SWEAR I will quit if you ever put me on a mission with him again! AND I KNOW YOU'LL BE READING THIS LATER POTTER!

So…we'll be reaching the summit tomorrow. And I'm down to my last bottle of water while Potter's refilling his at the stream. I'm going to dehydrate on the way down…shrivel up…my skin will get splotchy…I wonder if any hikers up at the summit have Avian? Hmm, should have asked that couple today.

We didn't really get anymore information from them. If Potter says it's my fault it's not! And I have tact! I just didn't know he expected me to pretend like we were a couple! I'm a bloody Malfoy…how dare he suggest I don't have tact!

And what's an SUV? He said something about me…being all guzzle and no going…?

_**Malfoy

* * *

**_


	5. Operation ROE Day 5

_**Rose Orb Exposure**_

Chapter 5

Draco started as Harry pushed a water bottle in front of him. "What?"

"I know you're out of water, I know you're thirsty and I highly doubt any of the hikers on the summit have Evian, Dr-Malfoy." Harry frowned at the water bottle.

Draco pouted before eyeing the bottle. "And it's how much further up to there? I have optimism."

"Can your optimism last roughly seven hours?" Harry arched an eyebrow. "And that's not counting your slowing pace from dehydration…"

Draco groaned and grabbed the bottle.

"Seven hours…" Draco sighed after gulping down half the bottle of water. "What the hell are we going to do for seven hours?"

"Walk." Harry arched an eyebrow and tapped Draco's arm lightly. "You really shouldn't drink do much, so fast…"

"Potter…I'm drinking the bloody spring water, which turns out to not be so bad, so we don't really have a water shortage anymore. I see no need to rush so I'll drink as much as I like thanks." With that Draco drank the other half of the bottle.

"Err…" Harry coughed and watched Draco opened his bag and put away the bottle pulling out another. "You'll get a stomachache?"

Draco snorted and pointedly faced Harry as he put the bottle to his lips and gulped down copious amounts. Harry's face twitched between emotions Draco couldn't make out before he sighed and turned away.

"You're going to regret that later."

Draco smirked before tossing the rest of the water over his neck and chest before starting after Harry.

"If I do, I do. So Potter, spill some more of your life story to me. We have seven hours."

Harry turned to Draco to give him a glare. "I'm…" His gaze wandered down Draco's neck and shirt, eyebrow hitching higher and higher.

"Speechless…speechless…that's what you are…" Draco crooned, eyes sparkling with laughter.

Harry then glared. "Whatever. I'm all out of life stories so I'm afraid it's your turn."

Draco blinked, smile fading. "What makes you think I have stories to share?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's fair. I share mine but you don't share yours."

Draco shrugged. "Not much to tell." Not much I want to. "Had an…okay childhood. You know about my teenaged years and as for the few we spent away from each other after school…" Draco paused. "They were…tough but I got through them fine see?"

Harry started to speak and then stopped to look at Draco. "Were you ever…mad at me for what happened with your…father?"

"Nah…you had to do what you had to do." Draco gave him a sharp smile. "I'd have done it in your place. And he wouldn't have hesitated to kill either of us after I refused the mark."

"Yeah…I guess…"

"I don't want to talk anymore." Draco marched ahead of Harry pulling out another bottle of water to splash over himself.

**7 hours later**

"Potter tell me we're almost there."

"We're almost there."

"Now mean it." Draco whined.

"Malfoy," Harry turned suddenly. "You've been guzzling water for hours and slowed our pace because you're waterlogged. Blame yourself."

Draco pouted. "But I want to get the tent set up. I'm tired…and hungry…and…" Horny, unbelievably horny.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We'll be there soon." He turned and kept walking Draco trailing behind him.

Draco sighed. Well at least the view wasn't so bad…

**1 one later**

"How soon is soon? Soon, another hour? Soon, a few minutes? Soon, sometime next week?" Draco finished dramatically.

"Soon Malfoy." Harry said warily.

"I mean, what are two studly, respectable, looked up to Unspeakables like us…doing in the middle of nowhere, being eaten alive and dehydrated like this?"

Harry looked at Draco incredulously before smirking. "Two? Well I'm not being dehydrated…and I wouldn't call you studly…"

Draco snorted before walking ahead of Harry swinging his hips. "You know you want me Potter." He threw a half-lidded look over his shoulder and smirked as Harry flushed crimson.

"Well you do have a nice arse…" Harry's eyes glinted as he smirked lightly.

"No, no." Draco turned and wagged a finger at Harry who seemed a bit stunned. "You aren't getting a piece of this arse. I'm getting yours." He drawled slowly leaning in.

"You know Malfoy…if I'm correct the camp should be around the next corn…"

Harry's sentence was interrupted as Draco crushed his lips to his before working eagerly to get inside his mouth with soft nips and sucking on his lips. Finally Harry sighed and parted his lips.

Draco moaned, as he finally got to taste the mouth he'd been wanting for several hours. The rumours were true…he did taste like chocolate! Potter should have been putting his mouth to better all these years…he moaned again as Harry devoured his mouth hungrily thrusting his tongue against Draco's. All the years at school we were insulting each other…Draco dug his fingers into Harry's untamable hair and pulled him closer groaning as their bodies clashed and rubbed against each other, we could have been off snogging somewhere. He pulled away with a whine and tossed his head back as Harry started biting down his neck, arms working hurriedly to get off his pack.

"_Harry_…" Draco moaned breathlessly before stumbling slightly as the body he'd been leaning on moved away sharply. "Wha…" he blinked dazedly, trying to think through his bemused senses.

"I…we…can't…" Harry was flushed and panting slightly. "I know what's…making you do this and we…I'd be taking advantage of you."

Draco frowned, eyes slightly crossing adorably before he moved towards Harry again. "Maybe I want to be taken advantage of…?"

Harry's eyes widened before he turned suddenly. "Camp's up ahead. I'll…let's go!"

Draco's frown deepened and he took on a contemplative look. Well he was a Malfoy, Merlin knows he couldn't be seen to be giving up…He put on an arrogant smirk and followed Harry.

* * *

It was the perfect plan. It was undoubtedly the most Slytherin plan he'd come up with in months. When they had reached the camping site they'd been informed a storm was coming and that people were making their way back down looking for shelter. Draco had taken the opportunity to find a nice, cozy place for him and Harry and as luck would have it…he found an inhabitable, empty cave. He'd dragged Harry back to _their_ find, pointing out that obviously they couldn't share the place with muggles, so Harry had given in and followed him to the cave without telling any of their companions. They'd set up camp in the cave, Draco had taken a note from Harry's book and dashed out a vague, quick report and then had informed Harry he was going out to…socialize. He left Harry there scribbling out what was probably his first long, informative report.

The springs weren't actually bad. The water was drinkable and it wasn't too cold for a dip. Draco stretched languidly making his way back in the dark to the cave. He hoped no muggles were around…this could be potentially more embarrassing than Harry telling them he gave heads, true or not.

He ambled back into the cave unnoticed by Harry, who was still writing his report, and walked around behind him, stooping and reading over his shoulder.

_I have reason to believe the Orb is somehow contaminating the muggle's water supply. If the hikers that came here drank from the river, the same ones that later 'attacked' people, I believe we'd have solved the case and the mystery of where the Rose Orb is. And it's activated…I'd assume this because I've probably been under it's effects, mildly, for the past couple of days. And Draco fell to them today…he's been drinking too much water, he ran out of his so I had to share mine. I tried to tell him not to drink so much too fast. I'll try to keep him under control though he has left me alone since this afternoon. This Orb could really cause some serious trouble. I guess Draco and I just need to narrow down where it is and if it's retrievably inconspicuously._

Draco snorted lightly.

"Malfoy? Stop reading over my shoulder, it's annoying. If you want to read I'll give you it when I'm done…" Harry didn't look up from writing.

"So if I were to say I want you to shag me silly now…you'd say no because I'm supposedly under the effects of the Orb? And you'd feel guilty for taking advantage?"

Harry sighed and dropped his pen. "Yes I would. I mean you yourself said…" Harry half-turned to look at Draco and stopped talking as he blinked stunned, trying to voice something. Something probably about Draco being butt naked, dripping wet and aroused in front of him.

Draco smirked, resting forward on his hands and knees. "I want you to shag me silly now."

Harry coughed lightly leaning backwards. "You…you…err…you're naked." He cleared his throat as his voice squeaked.

Draco looked down at himself musingly before looking up to catch Harry looking down at him. "Mm, indubitably."

Harry looked up slowly, a flush rising steadily up his neck as he looked over Draco's naked body. He pointedly kept his eyes away from Draco's erection and watched with captivated fascination as drops of water crawled down the pale skin and forcibly dragged his eyes up from Draco's pebbled, glistening nipples to his self-assured smirk. "Uh, you're…_wet_…"

Draco crept forward on his hands and knees. "Without a doubt. The water's nice…warm." He dropped his voice. "I'm getting chilly though." He stopped in front of Harry and leaned back on his haunches again.

Harry went a deeper red. "You're…the Orb…that's why you're…"

"Mm, maybe, maybe not. Yes I'm horny, very horny. But maybe I just want you?" Draco held back his mouth inches from Harry's. "Wanna lick me dry?" he whispered throatily.

* * *

A/N: The other chapter will be half cut off with the Epilogue in it because it's...umm...not FF-protocol. Lol.


	6. Operation ROE Day 6

_**Rose Orb Exposure**_

Chapter 6

"Draco, really…we…shouldn't…" Harry leaned back slowly, his mouth going dry.

"Harry let's be honest now." Draco pushed Harry's report out of the way before drawing in closer until he was practically on top of him. "Before we even came on this hike…I liked you." Harry blinked, shocked and hardly noticed as Draco took his limp hand and put it to his chest. "I don't mean like you as in your friends, like Granger or Weasley. I mean like you as in I wanted to fuck you until you couldn't see straight anymore…" Harry opened his mouth and let out a shaky breath before looking at the hand Draco was drawing over his chest. "Until the only thing that came out of your mouth after I finished with you was Draco Malfoy. You'd eat and drink Draco Malfoy…you'd sleep Draco Malfoy. When you'd think of God you'd think of _Draco_ _Malfoy_…" Draco shuddered groaning out his name huskily as he pulled Harry's fingers over his nipples. "I'd fuck you until I was your entire universe. And I'd be all you needed…" He dropped Harry's hand. "How do you feel about _me_ Harry?"

Harry swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing. "I-I…" he cleared his throat and tried to speak clearly. "I…want that too?"

Draco blinked before breaking out a rakish grin. "Then why are we here yapping? Shouldn't I be banging you off the walls?"

"Wait! Wait, let me explain!" Harry batted Draco's fingers away from the button on his jeans.

"Potter!" Draco whined. "Explain what? I want to shag you, you want to shag me…let's shag already!"

Harry frowned before reaching out his hand, replacing it on Draco's chest where it had been before. "I want you as more than a one time _shag_ Draco."

"Well of course. Same here."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I think four or five times ought to do it." Harry gave Draco an outraged looked. "Kidding…kidding!" His breathing hitched as Harry's fingers splayed over his chest stroking his skin reverently. "You want a…long-term relationship?"

Harry nodded biting his lip and looking into Draco's eyes for hesitation.

Draco took on a contemplative look. "_Well,_ I guess I can _try_ to put up with you. We do have chemistry."

Harry laughed suddenly. "We're probably the kind of chemicals that shouldn't be mixing."

Draco smirked before reaching out and caressing Harry's cheek. "We'll be the next big bang."

Harry's eyes darkened as he smiled lightly at Draco. "We'll create a whole new universe together?"

"Mm," Draco leaned forward and breathed over Harry's lips gently. "I'm willing to try if you are."

Their second kiss was soft, languid and explorative. Draco licked along Harry's lips and took over as they slipped open darting his tongue inside the warm orifice. Then he conquered like a true Malfoy.

Draco pulled away breathlessly, eyes dilated. "I'm topping."

Harry looked at him wide-eyed and beatifically flushed. "Okay."

Draco grinned predatorily and pushed himself onto Harry taking them both onto the cold, damp cave floor to capture his mouth again. He stopped when Harry's lips looked bruised and they were both panting heavily before taking a breath and starting on his neck. Nibbled over tanned skin and listened to Harry's breathless urgings. Draco smirked as he dipped his tongue into the hollow of Harry's throat and he gasped before groaning out Draco's name as he sucked there.

"More?" he asked lowly.

"_Please_."

!SCENE DELETED!

* * *

Epilogue 

_**Operation R.O.E. 2004/05/30**_

This report will be making it to your desk tomorrow morning Mr. Anderson and I pray…YOU NEVER SEND ME ON A MISSION LIKE THIS AGAIN!

The lack of communication for the past week was due to some (change of writing) '_wardrobe malfunctions_' (change of writing again) experienced at the summit of the hike and occasionally (change of writing) _frequently_ (writing change again) on the hike down. Potter and I believe we've located the Orb somewhere along the two miles of the Hoyden (change of writing) _Did you know that's another word for wanton/seducer/flirt/tease? I find that ironic_ (jagged line as pen is jerked away from the word and another writing change) Springs river and have also formed the theory it is somewhere near the summit as that is where the Orb effects are strongest. (change of writing) _I can now agree with Malfoy when he says people do their business in the 'river'._ _And I don't mean taking a leak or having a shite either…the water's surprisingly warm…_(change of writing) Enough said.

I'm also afraid you'll have to send some other agents to retrieve the orb as Potter and I find ourselves (shagged-out in the other writing has lines crossed through it) incapacitated after the journey down. Do we really _need_ to explain why it's taken us seven days to get back down?

After all...we had to drink the spring water since our own supply ran out.

Oh and we'll be sure to bring you back some water. (change of writing) _Draco thinks you need to get laid. _(change of writing)

_**Malfoy & Potter

* * *

I rather like phrases like 'impending hurt' and 'wardrobe malfunctions' etc. They mean simply though 'one way train to pain' or 'getting nekkid'!LOL. Or getting a beat down or 'birthday suit'. Or getting run down by a Mack truck or inverse reverse striptease. **_

Anyway! This is this story's end i hope you enjoyed!

FULL VERSION on the Silver Snitch .net


End file.
